


Hugs

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Charlie's a sweetheart, F/F, Reader is a Hunter, and stressed out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: YOu're stressed out and frustrated by this particular hunt. Thankfully, Charlie is there to make it better.





	Hugs

You were getting frustrated. This monster was nowhere to be found! It appeared, it killed, then it vanished again. You couldn't find any lore about it either. People were dying left and right with no pattern whatsoever. Sighing, you downed the rest of your now cold coffee. Soft arms wrapped around you from behind. 

"Still nothing?", Charlie asked. You shook your head, not trusting your voice. Tears were threatening to spill from your eyes. Hunts like these always got to you. When you couldn't protect the innocent people. "Hey... are you alright?" Screwing your eyes shut you shook your head. You felt Charlie sit in you lap, pulled your head close to her, she kept hugging you, knowing exactly what you needed in an emotional moment like this. "I know it's hard on you, but it's not your fault" Her voice was soft, calming even. Like a mother would calm her crying child. 

"It's partly my fault... It's my job to protect thee people from monsters like these! And what am I worth if I can't even do my job right?" Charlie forcefully held your head between her hands. "This is not your fault! You will find that monster and you will kick its ass!" With that, she pressed her lips against yours in a passionate kiss. Yeah, she was right. You were glad you had her.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
